warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Legion Tank
The Legion Tank is a Light Battle Tank designed from an ancient STC found on Alpha-Sigmus during the Great Crusade, though it wouldn't be manufactured till the 34th millennium. Used throughout the Imperium in the Segmentums Ultima and Tempestus, its widespread use among the Astra Militarum is only exceeded by the Leman Russ and Chimera variants. Though surprisingly in recent millennia, it's begun to see greater usage among the Adeptus Sororitas while declining somewhat among the Astra Militarum. Overview Designed to support the heavier Leman Russ as a Anti-infantry/light Vehicle tank. Easier to produce, even than the Leman Russ, it is one of the most numerous tanks used by the Astra Militarum. Lighter than the Leman Russ it is renowned for its incredibly rapid speed and maneuverability despite being a treaded vehicle. With lighter armament and armor than the Leman Russ, it's surviability tends to depend on the skill of the driver. Most notable about it's appearance however is it's short profile, a mere 2.4 m compared to the chimera's 3.72 and the Russ's 4.42. Armament For it's main armament it carries a Cutter Heavy Autocannon good against light armor and infantry. While a single tank may do little against heavier vehicles, the Legion Tank was designed to be deployed in large squadrons, and the combined fire can destroy even heavy tanks given enough time. In addition the Autocannon can switch out it's anti-armor shells for high explosive for anti-infantry. If fighting against hordes of light infantry the Autocannon can be switched out for a inferno cannon. As a secondary armament it can mount up to 2 Heavy bolters or Heavy Stubbers on its chassis. These are controlled by the second gunner who uses an auger to designate targets on the battlefield for the guns to fire upon. Variants The Legion Tank is famous for being able to be repaired with materials found in wreaked tanks on the battlefield and thousands of tanks 'modified' with salvaged weaponry can be found. However only 3 variant models are actually produced; Forceness, Crosshot, and Trinity. Forceness The most basic variant, the Forceness (produced by the Forge World of the same name) just replaces the Cutter heavy Autocannon with an Inferno Cannon. Crosshot An Artillery variant, the Crosshot uses a pair of Stormblast Artillery cannons. While weaker than the Earthshaker cannon on the Basilisk, it maintains a higher fire rate. The 100mm 23 kg shells are designed to work as anti-infantry shells, splintering on impact into hundreds of pieces of shrapnel. Other shells include smoke, flares, incendiary, and a heavier anti-armor shells. Trinity A relatively new variant used by the Adeptus Sororitas. Heavily modified the Trinity tank replaces the Autocannon with a Melta Cannon similar to the one mounted on the Devil Dog and replaces one of the sponson Heavy Bolters with a Heavy Flamer. Popular due to the fact that it incorporates the holy trinity of Flamer, Bolter, and Melta. To power the energy hungry Melta Cannon the Trinity tank has been modifier to be powered by a miniaturized plasma generator and as a result tends to have cooling difficulties.Category:Vehicles Category:Imperial Technology